The present invention relates to a method for transmitting data between a subscriber terminal and at least one service providing component associated with a service provider via a network and relates in particular to a method with which a communication link can be set up between the subscriber terminal and a specific service providing component, for which access information is requested by a storage means associated with the subscriber terminal when the link is set up.
In mobile telephone technology it is intended to develop new possibilities for providing and transmitting data using future services, such as the Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) for example. MMS content comprises one or a plurality of elements, such as text, voice, images or video information, etc. A service provider for one of these future services, such as the MMS service, will in many cases be the same as the network operator of the mobile telephone network, whereby it is also possible that in other cases there will be contracts between the network operator and third party service providers. As the air interface managed by the network operator represents a bottleneck to the mobile stations or the mobile telephone devices of the mobile telephone customers, the network operator can request a charge from the service providers. It must therefore be ensured that the mobile telephone customers of a network operator can only utilize a specific service, such as the MMS service or an IMS (Instant Messaging Service or Immediate Messaging Service) service from a quite specific service provider. If this cannot be guaranteed, mobile telephone customers could change to other service providers, offering the required service subject to more favorable conditions, without having to change the network operator in the process.